


The Big Bang

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big sad for us, Blowjobs, Come Sharing, Consensual Sex, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sebs fault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested from tumblr- Jeremy gets fucked in a big consensual gangbang.





	The Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> The things we write for you guys smh -sux

Michael yawned as he hit the accept button on his phone, holding it up to his ear. “Hey Jere, what's up?”

Jeremy gulped. Now or never. “Uh, hey, I– I had a, uh...suggestion?”

“Go on?” Michael picked up his water bottle, taking a sip.

Jeremy fidgeted with his phone case. “Uh, what do you think of Rich and Jake?”

“They're cool, I guess. Why?”

“God, maybe this was a bad idea,” Jeremy mumbled. 

Michael frowned. “What's wrong, bud?”

“I– S-So you know how, um, f-fucking a person...That’s like, real cool?”

Michael blinked in confusion. “Jeremy, babe, just spit it out, what are you talking about?”

Jeremy sighed on his end. “What if, like, uh, three people, like, fucked a person?”

“You mean like a gangbang?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Wait- Are you asking to have a gangbang with Rich and Jake?”

“Only if you want to!” Jeremy exclaimed immediately, voice high. 

Michael paused. “Who's getting banged?”

“Me.”

Michael was quiet for a moment. “Can I invite two more?”

“P-People?!”

“Yeah.”

“G-Guys?”

“Yes.”

Jeremy took a deep breath. “O-Okay, sure. I-I trust you.”

“Really?” Michael blinked. “Are we- is this real? Or like a weird kinky dream?”

“Uh, it’s my weird kinky dream.” Jeremy coughed. “A-Are you serious though?”

Michael gulped. “Yeah.”

“C-Can I come over?” Jeremy whispered. 

“Please.”

Jeremy was already out the door. 

———-

“Hi.”

Jeremy fidgeted with his cardigan. “H-Hi.”

“Come in?” Michael stepped back, holding the front door open.

Jeremy stepped inside. “Michael, do you think I’m a creep?”

“No,” Michael shook his head. “No, of course not.”

“G-Good, because the idea of getting dicked down by five guys is incredibly hot to me.”

Michael laughed, some of the tension leaving his body. “Dream of yours?”

Jeremy looked down, but nodded. 

Michael stepped closer. “That does sound pretty hot,” he admitted.

“I-It does?” Jeremy looked up. 

Michael smiled, pulling Jeremy close. “Yeah.”

“Y-You said you had, um, friends to invite?” Jeremy was incredibly nervous. 

Michael kissed the corner of Jeremy's lips. “You remember Evan and Jared?”

“In our Dungeons and Dragons group?”

Michael snorted. “Yeah.”

“Tree guy and his boyfriend?”

Michael nodded. “They're cute, and trustworthy.”

“I dunno about trustworthy, didn’t Evan abandon me during the game when I needed his help so he could plant a tree?”

“I don't think dungeons and dragons is a great way to judge someone's character.”

“Isn’t he a neutral good?”

“We all know how he plays. He's fine.” Michael stole a kiss. 

Jeremy pressed himself against Michael. “If you’re sure.”

“It's your choice you know. In the end.”

“No, I-I want it.”

Michael kissed him. “Have an idea of when you wanna do this?”

Jeremy gulped. “A-ASAP?”

“What, like tomorrow?”

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course! I’ll have to talk to the other two. So, Jake and Rich?”

Jeremy nodded. “I-I feel like they’d be i-into it.”

“I guarantee it.” Michael pulled Jeremy into a hug. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” Jeremy said, smiling.

“Wanna stay over tonight?”

“Can I?!”

“Totally!”

“Can we go to sleep?”

Michael nodded, picking Jeremy up like it was nothing. “Anything for you, your highness.”

Jeremy yelped, but held onto Michael tightly. “‘M not a prince.”

“My prince.”

“Okay, fine, your prince.”

Michael carried him all the way to the bedroom. He set him down on the bed, pulled off his pants and then climbed in with him. “God, sleeping in the same bed as you always makes it such a better sleep.”

Jeremy’s eyes were already closed. “You’re so right. I love you so much, Mikey.”

“Love you too. Wanna take your jeans off?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jeremy struggled to kick them off. 

Michael chuckled, stilling Jeremy's legs and helping him tug his jeans off. “Better?”

Jeremy relaxed. “Mhm.” He yawned. “Sorry I was so anxious about this.”

“It's okay. I understand. It's kinda nerve wracking.”

“I-I still love you most of all.” 

“I know, babe. I love you too. More than anything.”

\-------

Jared blinked at his phone. “Hey, Ev, you up for a gangbang tomorrow?”

Evan’s eyes shot up. “What?!”

“Six people, including me and you, you down?”

“Jared, you better be kidding. There’s no way we’re doing an orgy.”

Jared hummed. “Not an orgy, exactly. You know Michael and Jeremy? Those two that you think are hot? From DnD?”

“I said they were hot one time! What are you even talking about? A dragon game orgy?”

“No, A gangbang! Mostly Jeremy being the one getting fucked.”

“In the dragon game,” Evan said for confirmation. 

“No, real life. Real dicks. Our dicks, possibly.”

Evan scoffed. “Yeah right.”

“Evan, I'm serious. Michael invited us.”

“Jared. You know I love you. I support you. But seriously?”

“Yes! Seriously! It's just a sex thing, when are we ever gonna get a chance like this again?”

“You really want me to freak out over two near strangers seeing me naked?” Evan was concerned for Jared’s mental health. 

“I'll be right there with you! It'll be fun! Also, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I just don't want to do it without you because that's fucked up and I love you.”

Evan sighed. “What if I don’t want to...fuck another guy? You do the trick for me!”

“Then you don't have to! It's okay, Ev, everyone there cares about consent. Nothing will happen if you don't want it to.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Experience?”

“Will you make me cookies if I agree to it?”

“Yes.”

“Chocolate chip?” Evan paused. “Chocolate _chunk_?”

Jared chuckled. “Sure, Ev.”

“Fine.”

\-------

Rich yawned as he read Jeremy's text, glancing over at Jake. “Hey Jake, wanna go to a gangbang Tomorrow?”

“Hell yeah, who’re we doing?”

“Jeremy. Also Mike and two of their friends.”

“Sounds like a party to me,” Jake laughed. “Like, wait. We’re doing Jeremy or all them?”

Rich read over the text again. “Just Jeremy. Otherwise it's an orgy, isn't it?”

“Yeah, you right.” Jake tsked. “We should try an orgy someday.”

“Yeah, someday. I love you. Feed me my fries?” Rich opened his mouth expectantly.

“Love you too,” Jake said, smiling. He kissed a french fry and stuffed it into Rich’s mouth. 

Rich snorted as he ate it. “Nerd.”

“Your nerd! I’m not a nerd anyway. Too cool.” Jake flashed him a grin. “Kidding, I’m a huge nerd.”

Rich laughed, cuddling up closer to Jake's side. 

\--------

Jeremy sat fidgeting in Michael’s basement, shaking his leg like it was on vibrate. “A-Are they coming?” he asked his boyfriend, not wanting to read the texts himself. 

Michael nodded, taking Jeremy's hand in his own. “Yeah babe. Are you okay? We can still cancel if you want.”

“‘M fine, Mikey. Just nervous.” Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand. 

Michael nodded again, kissing Jeremy's cheek. “Me too.”

“Your dick’ll always be my favorite, you know.”

Michael chuckled. “You too, sweetie.” Michael brought their hands up to his lips, kissing Jeremy's knuckles.

“Gay,” Jeremy laughed. 

Michael snorted, looking up as there was a knock on the basement door. They heard Rich's voice calling out to them. “Heyo!”

Jeremy yelped. “Get the door!”

Michael laughed, getting up to go let them in. “Hey, guys.”

Jake grinned. “‘Sup, Mike?”

Michael shrugged, leading them down the steps. “Not much.”

“Pretty sure there’s a little more going on than that,” Jake joked. 

Michael laughed nervously. “Yeah. Or at least, there will be.”

Jake threw an arm around Rich’s neck. “We can handle anything.”

Rich gave him a thumbs up. 

Michael nodded. “Right.”

Jake winked. “So, where’s the lucky guy?”

Michael rolled his eyes, motioning over to where Jeremy was sitting on the bed. 

“He looks sad.”

Jeremy scoffed. “I can hear you.”

Rich spoke up for Jake. “You look sad.”

“I always look sad!” Jeremy shot back, face red and stomach in knots. 

Michael snorted. “He's nervous. So am I.”

Jeremy looked down. 

“Hey, we’re all friends here!” Jake said happily. “Nothing to be afraid of, dude.”

Rich nodded. “Yeah, it's totally fine! No one's gonna do anything you don't want.” He wrapped his arms around Jake's waist, hugging himself to his side. 

Michael shuffled back over, dropping down next to Jeremy once again. “We can stop at any point, okay? Just say the word.”

“I know, I know.” Jeremy pulled Michael closer to him. “How much lube do we have, exactly?” 

Jake laughed. “Anticipating some well-hung guys, huh, Heere?”

“There’s five of you, okay?!”

Michael chuckled. “We have enough, don't worry.”

“Thank god,” Jeremy breathed. He looked at the door. “Are they almost here?”

Michael opened his mouth to answer when there was another, more tentative knock. Michael stood to go get them. 

Jeremy watched Michael go up to the door again, shifting on the bed. Jake sat where Michael had been. 

Rich dropped down into Jake's lap. “It'll be okay, dude, no need to worry.” He smiled reassuringly. 

Jeremy stared ahead. “This is the weirdest thing we’ve ever–” He looked at Rich and Jake. “Well, _I’ve_ ever done.”

Rich nodded. “It'll be worth it.” Michael soon returned, Evan and Jared in tow.

Evan was staring hard at the floor, sweaty hand gripping Jared’s tightly. 

Jeremy gulped. “H-Hi.”

Jared smiled. “Hey.” 

Michael cleared his throat, speaking up. “Ok, now that everyone's here we need to set some ground rules. If anyone starts feeling uncomfortable or wants to stop just say the word and it's done, okay? Also, no one is gonna force anyone into anything they don't want.”

Evan gave a curt nod as Jake scoffed and muttered a “Duh, consent is key.”

Jared snorted. “Glad you're on board. I'm Jared. This is Evan. Go easy on him, please.”

Jake hummed, looking Evan up and down. “Only if he goes easy on Jerm over here.”

“We'll see.” Jared smirked. 

Michael coughed a bit. “So, um. How do we, like, start this?”

Evan elbowed Jared for his comment. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. “Uh– Undress me I guess?” He scoffed a little. 

Michael shuffled over, sitting on Jeremy's other side. “That, I can do.” Michael pulled him into a deep kiss, setting the mood and his fingers traced down Jeremy's torso. 

Rich wolf whistled, shifting in Jake's lap as he watched. 

Jeremy felt some of his anxiety wash away at Michael’s familiar touch, melting against his lips. 

Michael held him close, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. 

Jake grinned, pulling Rich back into his chest. “Take it off, boys!”

Michael smiled against Jeremy's lips, tugging his shirt up and pulling it off, temporarily disconnecting their lips. Meanwhile, Rich started sucking bites onto Jake's jaw. 

Jared was lightly blushing, watching intently.

Jake buried his fingers in Rich’s hair as Jeremy nearly whacked him in the face when his shirt was whisked away. The latter parted his lips and focused on Michael. 

Michael was back on Jeremy's lips, urging him farther back onto the bed. 

Rich pulled away to whisper in Jake's ear. “Give him a hickey.”

Jared turned to Evan, tugging him closer to the bed. “Sit?”

Evan did as he was told. 

As Jeremy backed up, Jake smirked, pulling Rich right against his cheek. “You sure?”

Rich nodded. “On his chest.”

Jared sat with Evan, kissing him softly. “Are you okay?”

Jake leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s pale chest, intending to place a well-sized hickey there. 

Evan nodded. “Mhm, m’fine.”

Jared nodded, kissing Evan again, a hand on his thigh. 

Michael shifted to allow Jake to do what he wished, Rich's eyes glued to the three of them. 

Jeremy gasped, but let Jake do his thing. The latter kept going, making the mark as dark as possible. 

Evan felt incredibly awkward, despite being generally okay. He grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him closer. “D-Do something,” he whispered. 

Jared nodded again, leaning down to suck love bites into the skin of Evan's neck, much like Jake was doing to Jeremy. 

Michael ran his hands over Jeremy's sides, deepening his kiss with Jeremy further.

Evan sighed in content, leaning into Jared. 

Jeremy grunted, holding onto Michael’s sleeves. Jake moved down to make another mark. 

Rich shifted, dropping a hand down onto Jeremy's thigh. 

Jared pulled Evan close, a hand sneaking up his shirt to run over his chest.

Jeremy’s leg twitched, but he didn’t flinch away. On the other side of the bed, Evan shuddered. 

Michael unbuttoned Jeremy's pants, his tongue dipping into his boyfriend's mouth. Rich's hand moved to palm Jeremy curiously. 

Jared made a point to toy with Evan's nipples, knowing that it got him in the mood. He pulled away from his neck, whispering breathily. “Do you see them, over there?” He nodded at the other four. “You'd look so pretty with them.”

Evan bit his lip hard, trying not to whimper as he looked at the other four boys, surrounding Jeremy, who gasped at Rich’s touch. “I-I would?” He already felt himself slipping. 

“Mhm,” Jared hummed. “Do you want to join them? It’ll feel so good, sweetie.”

Evan couldn’t help it. “I-I do…”

Jared smiled, his free hand palming Evan lightly. “Do you want to make Jeremy feel good? You can use your mouth on his chest, just like my hands on yours. Do you want that?”

Evan nodded. “Can I?” His breaths were sharp and quick. 

Jared nodded, releasing Evan. “Go on.”

Evan hesitantly crawled over, looking back at Jared for encouragement. His boyfriend’s soft expression was enough. He gulped, and placed his lips on Jeremy’s torso. The smaller boy groaned. 

Michael's heart pounded as he pulled away to tug Jeremy's jeans down. 

Rich removed his hand, tugging his own shirt off in the meantime. 

Jared shifted closer, watching with hooded eyes. 

Jake looked up long enough to wink at Rich before sinking back down, moving around so Evan could reach his target. The latter shifted up towards Jeremy’s chest, giving one nipple a kitten lick. Jeremy yelped. 

Jared shuddered, shifting around the others until he was between Jeremy's legs. He pressed kisses to Jeremy's inner thighs, like he usually did with Evan. 

Michael took the opportunity to strip off his shirt as well, leaning down to run his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “Feel good?”

Jeremy nodded, shaking a little. “So many m-mouths,” he mumbled. Jake laughed against his skin. 

Michael smiled, nodding. “Don't forget,” Michael murmured, voice lowering. “To be a good boy and return the favor.” He took Jeremy's hand, guiding it over to Rich's lap. 

Jeremy nodded in agreement, pressing his hand down and palming Rich hard enough to feel his outline through his pants. 

Rich grunted, shuddering slightly. He reached over, tugging on Jake's shirt to try and get him to take it off. 

Jared, feeling bold, shifted up to ghost his lips over Jeremy's length through his boxers, looking up at Evan.

As Jake’s shirt came off, Evan made eye contact with Jared, his eyes innocent while he bit at Jeremy’s chest. 

Jeremy kept his hand going on Rich as he groaned, wanting his boxers off already. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long because as soon as Jared pulled away to strip his shirt off Michael was tugging his boxers off. 

Jared moved over to Evan, urging him to strip his shirt off as well. Michael quickly took his place between Jeremy's legs, stroking him lightly. 

Rich huffed out short breaths, popping the button on his jeans. 

Evan’s shirt was tossed in the same pile as Jeremy’s boxers. 

Jeremy moaned, reaching his hand into Rich’s pants to palm him better. He barely thought about how he was naked in front of most of his friends. 

Rich groaned, grabbing Jeremy's wrist and pulling his hand away so that he could strip the rest of the way. Michael, seeing this, kicked off his own jeans as well. 

Jared whispered encouragement and praise to Evan, running his fingers up his spine. 

Jake found himself in just his boxers, a common occurrence for him. He kept on putting dark hickeys on Jeremy’s skin. 

Jeremy inched his hand back toward Rich, eager to continue. 

Evan kissed Jared sweetly, waiting to see if his boyfriend had any further plans for him. 

Jared hummed. “Strip. Let him touch you like he's touching Rich.”

Michael, meanwhile, located a bottle of lube, clicking it open. “You have to tell us what you want, Jerm. It's your body.”

Evan started stripping for Jared as Jeremy took in a breath. “Mikey, I just want a dick everywhere there can be a dick, dude.”

Michael snorted, pouring some lube on his fingers. “Got it.” He reached down, starting to stretch Jeremy open.

Jared, once Evan was done, carefully guided Jeremy's free hand to his lap. 

Jeremy instantly started palming Evan, who gasped at the same time he did as Michael’s fingers got to work. 

Rich shuddered, tugging lightly at Jake's hair. “Jakey, pants,” he urged. 

Jared kissed Evan again before leaning down, glancing at Michael to make sure he didn't have any protests, and taking Jeremy's head in his mouth. Michael added a second finger.

Jake threw his boxers off at Rich’s command. He gave his boyfriend a wink and a kiss. 

Jeremy cried out, his pressure on Evan and Rich increasing the harder he got himself. 

Rich moaned, urging Jake farther up Jeremy's body. “Jeremy,” he called. “S-Suck Jake off?”

Michael grunted, scissoring his fingers. He stretched Jeremy carefully, but quickly. Jared swirled his tongue around Jeremy, eyes falling closed.

A tear fell from Jeremy’s eye; one of pleasure and desire. He opened his mouth and eagerly accepted Jake’s length, moaning around him already. 

Rich groaned, having to stop Jeremy's hand as he felt himself getting close. “Give me a second.” 

Michael added a third finger, seeking out Jeremy's prostate. 

Evan didn’t want to finish yet, either, so he copied Rich, pushing Jeremy’s hand away. 

It didn’t take Michael long to find what he was looking for, and Jeremy moaned loudly around Jake, who groaned, starting a gentle rhythm in Jeremy’s mouth. 

Jared bobbed his head shallowly, hollowing his cheeks. Michael didn't let up with his fingers.

Jeremy suddenly tightened around Jake, his hands gripping the bed sheets. The way he was being held down made it impossible to give Jared a fair warning, so when he twitched and came unexpectedly, he let out an apologetic moan. 

Jared pulled off as it started, some of Jeremy's cum landing on his face as he moved away. 

Michael smirked. “Don't worry, guys. He can keep going.”

Jake pulled himself out of Jeremy’s mouth so the smaller boy could catch his breath. “Seriously? Damn, with Rich, you gotta be careful. One nut and he’s done.”

Rich tsked. “That's how it works. Jeremy isn't normal if he can do more.” he pouted. 

Michael grinned. “He nutted like four times once.” 

Evan coughed. “U-Um, I think that’s a medical condition.”

Michael shrugged. “He's a special boy.” 

Jared, while they were talking, wiped the cum off of his face with his fingers, staring down at it for a second. Then, he brought his fingers up to Evan's lips curiously.

Evan did the only sensible thing and opened his mouth. 

Jared gulped as Evan licked his fingers clean. “Good boy,” he murmured. 

Evan smiled at Jared, glad to be praised. 

Michael got back to work, prodding at Jeremy's prostate once again. “You good, babe? Ready for more?”

Jeremy whimpered, already getting worked up again. “Please?”

Michael smiled, pulling out his fingers, grabbing a condom and rolling it on. Meanwhile, Jared resumed his previous activity, taking Jeremy into his mouth once again. 

Rich shuddered, urging Jeremy's hand back on him. “I’m good now. You can keep going.” 

Jeremy moaned obscenely as Jared took him again, instantly latching his hand around Rich and lazily stroking him. He reached his hand out toward Evan, who separated himself from where he was leaning on Jared and crawled over. Jeremy grabbed him as well, stroking him as he was doing Rich. 

Michael tsked as he lined himself up. “Don't forget Jake.” 

Jeremy obediently opened his mouth, breath catching as Jake pushed in again, further than before. 

Michael waited until Jeremy was ready before pushing in carefully. 

Jeremy moaned loudly, the vibrations from his voice causing Jake to grunt as he got back to his rhythm of fucking Jeremy’s face. Small whimpers came from Evan’s direction as he tried to hold them in so they could all focus on Jeremy.

Michael didn't bother going slow, instantly starting up a harsh pace. 

Rich panted, watching Jake with lidded eyes. 

Jeremy kept moaning around Jake, desperate sounds of desire. He closed his eyes. 

Jake looked down at Rich and winked, rolling his hips into Jeremy.

Rich shuddered, bucking up into Jeremy's hand. “F-Fuck, Jakey, I wanna s-see you cum on him.”

Jake’s hips stuttered. “Shit, Richie, that’s pretty dirty.”

Rich just moaned, eyes trained on Jeremy's mouth. 

Jared took Jeremy deeper, sucking lightly at his length. 

Each time Michael or Jared did something different, the vibrations from Jeremy’s moans drove Jake closer to his climax. Eventually, he was on the edge. 

Michael angled his hips, slamming into Jeremy's prostate with each thrust. 

Jeremy crying out sent Jake over. He pulled out, and as per his boyfriend’s request, released on Jeremy’s face. 

Rich let out a shuddering gasp, the image of Jake pushing him close to his own climax. “J-Jakey,” he whimpered. “C-Close.” He bucked up into Jeremy's grip again. 

Jake collapsed beside Rich, breathing hard. “Go on,” he whispered. “Do it.”

Rich whimpered again, only a few more strokes until he was coming on Jeremy's chest. 

Jeremy let go of him, writhing as Michael kept hitting his prostate. Jake grinned, placing a kiss on Rich’s jaw. 

Jared pulled off of Jeremy, edging closer to Evan. “Do you wanna fuck Jeremy, sweetie?”

Evan bit back a moan as Jeremy continued to stroke him. “Y-You want me to?”

Jared bit his lip, nodding. “When Michael is done.” 

Michael panted, staring at Jeremy. “T-Tell me what you want.”

Jeremy gasped for air. “C-Cum on me, Micah,” he whispered. 

Michael groaned, thrusting hard a few more times before pulling out and tugging off the condom as he hit his climax. 

Jeremy moaned, letting himself come a second time. It was all over his face and chest. “Micah,” he groaned.

Jake whistled. “Guess he can keep going.”

Michael practically purred. “You want more?”

Jeremy nodded desperately. 

“I admire his stamina,” Jake mumbled.

Rich nodded. “He should see a doctor.”

Michael smirked, crawling up Jeremy's body to mouth at his neck. “Go on, Evan.” He urged.

Jeremy groaned as Evan moved forward, looking back at Jared for a final encouragement. 

Jared panted, nodding. “Go on, sweetie.”

Evan looked back at Jeremy, the latter’s expression still lustful. He gulped, pushing Jeremy’s legs up so he had a better angle, and pushed himself in. 

Michael sucked a hickey into the crook on Jeremy's neck. “Don't forget Jared.”

Jeremy lazily reached out and grabbed Jared’s length. “He can fuck me after,” he muttered. 

Michael smirked. “Good boy.”

Jeremy’s lips quirked as he started stroking Jared. Evan felt different than Michael, mainly the width. It hurt a little, but Jeremy didn’t care at all. 

Jared shuddered, whining a bit. 

Michael kept murmuring words of encouragement to Jeremy, voice soft. 

Evan started his pace as Jeremy continued with Jared, Jake watching and kissing Rich’s neck occasionally. 

Rich hummed softly, threading his fingers through Jake's hair. “Love you, Jakey.”

Jake whispered back. “I love you, too, Richie.” He kept watching the scene unfold. 

Jared panted, eyes trained on Evan. “Are you gonna cum on Jeremy like a good boy?”

Jared’s voice made Evan reflexively speed up, causing Jeremy to moan under him. He nodded, panting a little. He wanted to make Jared proud of him. 

“Cum for me, baby.”

A few more weak thrusts had Evan over the edge. Jeremy had already worked him up to near completion. He pulled out, causing the boy under him to whine, and did as Jared had told him. 

Jared watched with lidded eyes. “So good, Ev.” 

Evan whimpered, beaming at Jared’s praise. 

Jeremy writhed, pawing at Michael for no particular reason. 

Jared crawled over, gently laying Evan down. “You did perfect, sweetie.”

Evan smiled. “Your turn,” he mumbled.

Jared hummed, taking his place. Michael turned Jeremy's head, pulling him into a languid kiss as Jared pushed in. 

Jeremy moaned obscenely into Michael’s lips, his hips stuttering up and down. 

Jared sped up. Michael pulled away from the kiss, some of Jake's cum smeared on his face. “You gonna cum for us again, love?”

Jeremy panted, whining desperately. “P-Please,” he said softly. 

“My sweet boy, covered in cum.” Michael's voice lowered so only Jeremy could hear. “Like a slut.”

Jeremy gulped. His voice was barely audible, loud breaths interrupting him with each of Jared’s thrusts. “I-I’m your slut, Michael.”

“That's right.” Michael reached down to stroke Jeremy. “ _My_ slut.”

Jeremy whimpered, his hips bucking into Michael’s hand. “Y-Yours,” he confirmed.

Jared thrusted harder, shifting his angle as Michael did to hit Jeremy's prostate. He panted heavily as he felt himself growing close. 

Jeremy cried out, holding onto Michael’s arm to indicate he was close himself. 

Jared didn't let up, grinding down hard with each down thrust. Michael stroked Jeremy faster. 

Jeremy gave no further warning, reaching his third climax and moaning loudly. On the other end of the bed, Jake cursed under his breath. 

Jared wasn't far behind, pulling out to release on Jeremy just as the others had. 

Michael purred in Jeremy's ear. “You did so good, Jerm. So good for us. My good slut.”

Jeremy just hummed, too blissed and fucked out to respond properly. 

Rich climbed off the bed. “That was great, guys. Really, if you ever wanna do this again give us a call.” He smiled. “But we gotta get going now before Jake falls asleep.” He pulled Jake up, collecting their clothes.

Jake winked at Michael, following Rich. “Thanks guys,” he called back. 

Jared collected himself after a moment as well, collecting his and Evan's clothes and re dressing both of them. “We oughta go too. Evan has very specific aftercare needs I need to tend to.” He grinned, tugging Evan off of the bed. “C'mon, sweetie.”

Evan hugged Jared’s arm. “‘M coming,” he slurred. He waved goodbye to Jeremy and Michael. 

Michael moved closer to Jeremy once they were alone. He grabbed his phone, snapping a couple pictures of Jeremy before placing it back onto the floor and grabbing a towel. “Do you want me to clean you up, Miah?”

Jeremy nodded weakly. He flattened himself so Michael had the best access to clean him. 

Michael gently wiped him off, pressing soft kisses to the skin once it was clean. 

Jeremy hummed. “Wow,” he managed, throat scratchy. 

“Good?” Michael smiled, finally kissing his lips.

Jeremy nodded. “Uh huh.” He made grabby hands at Michael. “Nex’ time we can do Evan if you want.”

Michael chuckled. “You have some big ideas. We'll see how it goes. Next time.” Michael cuddled up to Jeremy's side.

Jeremy yawned. “I love you.”

Michael kissed him sweetly. “I love you so much.”

Jeremy snuggled against him. “That was so good.”

“You were perfect,” Michael praised. “Now go to sleep. You deserve a rest.”

Jeremy just nodded, closing his eyes. “G’night, Mikey.”

“G’night, Miah.”


End file.
